Have Fun !
by ThickerHorse88
Summary: Ok Amu is 16 and the whole 10th grade is going to New york and Amu , Utau , and Rima are sharing a apartment will K , I , and N (Guess the boys) What will happen between love hungry teens sharing a apartment for two weeks ? (U , K ) (R , N) (A, I) Hehe Love ya read Plz ?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Ok Amu hinamori lives in her own apartment she's six-teen now THAT'S WHY ! Everyone in her school his going to New York for two weeks ..It's a (A , I ) (U , K ) (R, N) Guess which is which Hehe ... )**

**~~Normal Pov~~ **

"Amu-chan you will be late !" Miki screamed in the pink haired girl's ears "Miki it's saturday " Amu covered her head with her blanket "No today is the field trip to New York City ... the one that starts today and you'll come back in 2 weeks REMEMBER !" Su screamed again but in Amu's other ear . Amu blusted out of bed and grabbed a suitcase she had already packed the night before "Miki I - I - Please help me get some clothes to wear ?!" Amu asked .

"Yes Amu-chan " Miki started moving her penciel along a notepad Ran and Su stared at the drawing "Perfect " Miki smiled and Amu was poofed into a pink tutu with a skull belt around the waist , skinny jeans under , a black shirt with 'Rock ya life Bro ' printed in pink with a rainbow skull jacket and black vans . "Thanks Miki !" Amu yelled as she carried the suitcase in her arms and ran down to the bee colored Taxi at the front of her apartment .

She jumped in and the driver drove to the airport in 15 minutes "Here sweety" the driver turned to her and grabbed the 30 dollar bill she held out she again held the suitcase in her arms and ran out of the car . As soon as she ran into the airport a young couple packed into the Taxi she ran as fast as she could in till she saw her teacher waving her arms .

"Name ?" a blonde women asked with no emotion "Amu hinamori " she answered quickly *Write* "Go in" Amu ran into the plane and was lead to a sit and her suitcase was taken away then was put where the rest were . She turned to her left and saw her friends Rima and Utau . "OMG Thank godness you made it " Rima said digging out a piece of paper from her pursh and opened it .

"Ok Ahem ... Utau Hoshina , Rima Mashiro , and Amu Hinamori will share a apartment with Kukai Souma , Nagihiko Fujisaki , and Ikuto Tsukiyomi Girls will have one room and boys another . Even this both genders will share the same Apartment but in different rooms please have fun my 10th grade students !" Rima folded the paper back up and shoved it in her purse . "Wow we are all gonna share a room for almost a whole month ? That's awesome !" Amu hugged Utau beside her and Rima sqeezed into the hug .

"Yay !" Utau said "But what do you guys think of sharing a apartment with boys ?" Rima said quietly "We will prob have to clean after them " Amu laughed and was joined by her BFFs . "But wait Utau don't you have a crush on Kukai ?" Amu whispered as the three girls went into a circle Utau turned red "Ya ..." Utau answered covering her face with her hands as she shook her head . She lifted her face from her palms and finally pointed at Rima "What about you Rima you always stare at Nagihiko during math and Pe ? Do you like him ? Huh ? Huh ?" Utau urged .

"Maybe ... - Well - ya I like him" Rima turned a light red Amu and Utau went "AWWW !" at Rima then both of the questioned girls turned to Amu with evil smiles and at the same time said "What about you and Ikutooooo" . "What nothing " Amu said shaking her hands "No I - We saw you and Ikuto in the back of school in a corner takin I think I heard him say 'More like your sexy' to you tell us come on we are your BFFs !?" Utau said as she and Rima stared at her . "Um ... He was ... Well I was flirting with him during 8th period and after school we were flirting back and fourth ... And I do kinda ... maybe have a crush on him .." Amu said as she messed with her bangs .


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Ok I really am bord T_T so that's why I'm typing stories Hope ya enjoy ... And Utau is not Ikuto's sister in this story) **

~~**Normal Pov~~**

"Omg really I knew it !" Utau shouted and the three boys to there right stared at them "What's the screaming about Utau ?" Kukai said with a face as if he was just laughing . "Oh Amu was just saying-" Amu interupted Rima and covered her mouth "Oh nothing just girl stuff" Amu said then tilting her head to Rima's ear and whispering "Don't tell them keep it a secret pinkie promise ?" Amu said as she whispered the same thing in Utau's ear ."Ya pinkie promise " Rima and Utau said as they all did there pinkie promises .

"You girls are like little kids if your still doing pinkie promises " Ikuto said making his friends laugh "Oh haha lover boy" Utau said rolling her eyes "Oh little old me can only find L-O-V-E with the right person little girl " Ikuto said making Rima even roll her eyes at him . "Ikutooo don't be mean to Utau " Amu said nugging Ikuto's arm "Hey Rima are you ok your cuddled in a ball again ?" Nagihiko said as he got up from his seat and poked Rima .

"Rima there boys not spiders get out of your ball " Utau said as she poked Rima's head _"You may move seats if wanted now" _The speaker spoke "AWESOME , COOL , YAY !" came from the other students . Nagihiko sat next to Rima as he kept poking her till she went out of ball form and sat down normally and they started talking Amu sat next to Ikuto after Utau pushed her into the seat . Utau started talking to Kukai and then ended up sitting together as well .

Hours more went on with all of the students talking about random things till the plane came to a hult _"Welcome to New York City everyone Have fun !" _the speaker spoke again. Amu got up and was followed by Ikuto as Nagihiko almost carried Rima out of the plane as Utau and Kukai were the first ones out and were fighting about who is the better soccer player . "Everyone please walk to the apartment and wait at the front desk !" a teacher yelled twice then all the students together walked for 10 minutes and were bet to the apartment by a red haired teacher (Vice prin) .

The vice prin called a 1 girls and 1 boys name from each group and gave them keys then all students went to there apartments and suitcases all ready in there rooms "Cool we don't have to carry them " Ikuto said as he leaned on a wall behind Amu as she turned around and smiled at him ." So what would your perfect girl be like mr L-O-V-E ?" Amu flirted "Well she would be like you " Ikuto flirted back . "Me oh ... So sexy " Amu said making them both laugh "Can you love birds stop flirting ?" Utau said as Kukai kicked her leg and she turned around looking mad .

"Whatever " Amu and Ikuto said as they laughed at Utau's reaction "Sorry babe" Kukai said flicking Utau's forehead "Babe god dammit SHUT UP !" Utau said making a sour face at Kukai "Oh come on you still haven't told your BFFs we are dating ?" Kukai said as Amu and Rima eyes widened . "WHAT ! You didn't come on we have been together all year ... " Kukai said looking pissed at this point "I told Ikuto and Nagihiko and all the guys so they won't try anything I thought u said 'I will just don't tell them I will I will ' come on !" Kukai again looked more pissed and backed away from Utau .

Utau looked at Amu then Rima with puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry I just didn't know how" Utau said as she turned back to Kukai and he just patted her head removing the pissed look from his face . "It's fine Utau at least we know now " Rima said smiling at Amu as she nodded "It's fine we know how you are bout boys Hehehe" Amu said making Utau smile back . *Tehehe* Utau looked up at Kukai and they kissed "Awwww !" Amu and Rima fangirled "F**king god stop ! Kissing" Ikuto said running into the boys room slamming the door behind him . Utau and Kukai stopped and giggled "What went up his butt ?" Nagihiko said crossing his arms as he slammed Kukai in the back "Good job buddy !" Nagihiko said .

**(A/N That's all for now Hehe I'm gonna work on my other stories !) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Ok hey yay you guys like the story yes i've seen your comments I guess u guys love the story good ! now let's get going) **

**~~Normal Pov~~**

"Amu go get cat boy out here " Kukai said as he snugged up in the couch with Utau "What ever " Amu shuggered and walked to the door and knocked "Ikuto !" Amu yelled *No answer* "Ok im coming in " Amu said as she opened the door . Ikuto's body laid on the bed with a pillow covering his head from the world and the noise his "Friends" were making "You better not be dead " Amu said as she toke the pillow off his head .

Ikuto turned to Amu and stared till he flopped back on his face "What's wrong with you ? " Amu asked as she sat next to Ikuto's back then he turned back over "I just don't like other people doing that when I can't even do that to -" Ikuto stopped . "To who I can help you win her over" Amu smiled even though she was gonna scream out in heart break "No you couldn't" Ikuto quietly said as he patted Amu's head .

"Why not I'm a great match - maker" Amu said again feeling the heart break still trying to not show it Amu looked over her shoulder and saw the door was closed then looked back at Ikuto . "No" Ikuto said trying to hide emotion "Come on tell me I won't tell her I'll just urge her .. Ok ? Come on ?" Amu asked again smiling "I don't think you can urge the person I love " Ikuto said this time not caring if sadness showed in his eyes .

"Oh come on ? Tell ?" Amu asked imaging a girl like one of the popular girls , or a model , or a actor Ikuto grabbed the pillow again and shoved it in his face as he spoke "You can't urge yourself " Amu couldn't hear the last two words and she asked for him to repeat . He threw the pillow in Amu's face and she laughed as she threw the pillow on another bed Ikuto layed his head on Amu's lap and she giggled .

"Shouldn't you be doing this to your crush ?" Amu said as Ikuto nodded "How do you know you aren't the girl I have a crush on ?" Ikuto said looking badly pained "Me ?" Amu felt like he was playing with her . "Yes you ... Is that a problem ?" Ikuto said as he flicked Amu's shirt "Not a funny joke .." Amu said looking the other way _'he's playing with my emotions again '_ Ikuto got up and locked the door making Amu's mind race with more confusing thoughts . "Why you lock the door ?" Amu asked mind filling with more and more thoughts "Cause I don't want anyone walking in on us " Ikuto said walking behind Amu .

Amu turned around right the moment she felt body heat that wasn't her own "Your mean" Amu said giving him the death eyes "How ? I like you" Ikuto said pointing at her "No your a meanie ... You like one of the popular girls or a pretty superstar ... You can't trick me you big meanie" Amu said crossing her arms . "How can I show you I do ?" Ikuto said crawling on the bed to Amu "You are so mean " Amu again said this time turning around to stare at the wall and crossing her legs as well on the bed .

Ikuto got up from the bed almost feeling like he was just stabbed in the heart . Amu on the other hand felt the throb of pain that stuck to her heart every word she said Ikuto turned around to Amu's back and flopped onto her kissing her neck when he fell to her . "Ikuto ! EEE !" Amu said almost not wanting to breath the and the nerveness in Ikuto's body made them both shake Ikuto backed up and leaned on Amu . "Do you need more - Proof ?" Ikuto said covering his face in Amu's rainbow jacket "Aren't you hot in that jacket ?" Ikuto asked as he pull it off her shoulders .

Amu couldn't move only hear her heart beat throb in her ears she couldn't hear anything coming from the streets or anybody mouths lead a lone Ikuto toke her jacket off and let it fall to the floor . "You - l-o-v-e m-e ... But wh-y ?" Amu stumbled as her heart started to throb in her stomach she hadn't ate in a few days because of getting home to late to make anything to shove down her throat . But she didn't wanna eat because of a rumor that spread the school about Ikuto and one of the blonde pop girls everyone loved her she was pretty got along with teachers and students boys and girls .

She would stand up for people when she saw bullying un like most of the people in her school would just watch and say after the fact 'are you okay ?' one time Amu had got some gang girls mad and in the middle of lunch they cut her shirt . So when she came home she looked like she had been malled by a dog or something after they had slammed her head against a desk a few times after making her head bleed they laughed and ran away . Amu was spitting out blood and couldn't keep her balance till a girl went to get Ikuto and she fell into his arms right in time .

She wasn't bullied but sometimes she would angry a few girls or something and they would try to cut her or something but everytime Ikuto has caught the girls before they would do anything after the first time anything happen . Ikuto would always watch over her and protect her from jealous girls and he couldn't really hit them but he would say he knew there parents phone number . He was the prin's favorite student and always help him with everything .

"Because your you " Ikuto said as he grabbed her hands and turned her around to stare at each other till Ikuto fell into Amu's chest and she felt him going up her shirt . "Ikuto ! You have no permission to - do that !" Amu yelled Ikuto looked up at her and smirked . "You don't belive me that a reason " Ikuto said "If you can do that with - out per-mission then - I can do some - thing -too " Amu said stopping as Ikuto's hand went up her shirt then as soon as he got to close she shoved his hand down "Ok I - belive you " Amu said .

Amu thought of a way to do the same to Ikuto but nothing would really happen if she put her hands up his shirt so she turned to the side and blushed till she thought of something . Amu got closer to Ikuto's face and put her hands on his checks and she nervously kissed Ikuto then in shyness she slammed her face into his chest as Ikuto was more stunned then shy "What ?" Ikuto said confused . "I thought you liked Tadase ?" Ikuto said Amu shoke her head saying "No , No " .

**(A/N Hehehe Okay I'm gonna do another chapter of this now ) **


End file.
